


and so there's one more

by violentv0id



Series: held close (don't let go) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little angst, Dream and George are idiots who don't know how to emotion sometimes, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polyamory, Technoblade is the sensible one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id
Summary: It seems that Technoblade was the one with sense in a situation that involved simply talking. Sapnap is alone and feels ignored until a certain pig hybrid helps talk some sense into the two idiots he's dating to alleviate the situation. Communication is key.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Technoblade/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade, Clay |Dream/Georgenotfound, Clay| Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Technoblade, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: held close (don't let go) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082513
Comments: 16
Kudos: 352





	and so there's one more

**Author's Note:**

> the usual; shipping personas not people
> 
> ... It seems I'm making a reputation for myself for writing healthy poly fics as best i can. And also working on filling the dream/george/techno tag.
> 
> Now I'm just adding yet another to the trio to make a whole ot4 now- Let's add Sapnap to the mix, hm?

Techno had seen the looks aimed at him, George, and Dream when they all three were together. Saw the sadness on Sapnap’s face as he watched them when he thought they weren’t looking. Dream and George didn’t notice, but he did. He could tell pining a mile away because it had been him in that position a while back. Knew how much being in that position hurt.

He could imagine how even more upsetting it’d be for Sapnap. Someone who had been friends with Dream and George for a long time. Much longer than he’d personally known them- Sapnap had been first.

Sighing heavily, Techno leaned back against the tree he was resting on. He wondered what he should do. He knew he really should bring the topic up to Dream and George. From what he’d seen, Sapnap was extremely good at hiding his hurt. That could be his downfall, and the cause of deterioration if it weren’t addressed.

Thumping the back of his head against the bark of the tree, Techno groaned quietly to himself. Dealing with other people’s emotions wasn’t his specialty. Surprised even at himself, he found that he really didn’t want the black-haired man to tear himself down over this situation.

Pushing up off the ground and brushing dirt from his cape, he crossed his arms over his chest and tossed one last look over at where Sapnap seemed to be taking out his frustration with chopping wood. Deciding first in order was going back to the house to see if Dream or George were home. Maybe he could talk to them about the brewing plan, first, instead of acting on impulse.

In the end, it turned out both of them were home. So, he sat them both down and took a stand in front of them, arms crossed over his chest. “Y’all have been ignoring Sapnap, haven’t ya.” He questioned bluntly. Eyebrows raising when both his boyfriends immediately looked guilty. Answering the question without even having to speak.

Sighing heavily and running his hand down his face, Techno rocked back slightly before looking at both of them once more. Expression serious. “You both know he’s probably feeling like you both hate him, right?”

Dream was the first to speak up, a slight frown on his face. “But we _don’t-_ That’s the thing. The opposite. Sapnap has always meant so much to me and George alike.” He said slowly, guilt dripping from his tone. Avoiding the gaze aimed at him like a kicked puppy.

Throwing his hands out in exasperation, Techno had to fight the urge to lightly smack them both in the backs of the heads. Idiots, the both of them. Idiots that he loved, sure, but idiots all the same. How was it that he was the one noticing this shit?

“Well, if neither of you objects to it, I’m going to go talk to him. Y’all talk between yourself and work out what you’re going to say to him because I will drag his stubborn ass all the way here. If y’all want to kiss the pyromaniac too, I literally could not care less.”

Leaving at that, ignoring the way George spluttered and Dream let out an unbelieving wheeze, Techno walked out the door and shut it behind him. Raising a hand to massage his temples slightly. Thinking to himself, once more, how he was the one to figure this out. Or at least, the one to have the confidence to face the issue.

Sure enough, he found Sapnap right where he was last. Still chopping away, swinging the axe with sure and precise motions. Splitting the logs with ease, expression cloudy and looking for all the world that he was pissed off at the tree he was chopping up. 

Techno cleared his throat, loudly, to draw attention to himself. Startling Sapnap, as he apparently had a habit of doing even when he didn’t mean to. “ _Jesus_ , Techno, you can’t sneak up on a man like that!” He exclaimed, setting the axe down on the ground slowly. “I could have taken a swing at you with this axe-“

Just slowly raising one eyebrow and crossing his arms slightly, Techno had Sapnap chuckling nervously to himself. “… Not that I’d, uh, like. Willingly attack you or anything. You’re scary, dude.” The sentiment meant something, but at the same time, Techno didn’t actually want the other to be scared of him. Which caught him a bit off guard if he was honest.

“I won’t hurt ya. I just needed to talk to ya. Two specific idiots _also_ needed to get their act together so they could talk to you, too.” Expression shifting to something more closed off, irritated even, Sapnap just rested his hands on his hips.

“Oh, what? You trying to get them to leave me alone even _more_ than they have been since they got you?” He bit out, all fire and spark. Irritation and a deeper hurt lit up in those eyes. It reminded Techno of how he used to be, indignant at the very world around him. “Cause that’s what I’ve fucking been, here, Technoblade- _**Alone.**_ ”

Frowning, then slowly stepping forward, Techno uncrossed his arms and tried to hunch down a bit. To be a little more on Sapnap’s level. “Listen, if you could talk to them, this all could get worked out. You’re angry, yeah? Anger is good sometimes. Ain’t good when it comes to people you love, though.”

Sapnap opened his mouth to respond, closed it, then opened it again. Nothing came out though, just a surprised expression on his face. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t-“ Grimacing and hunching in on himself, the shorter man shook his head sharply. “They don’t- They would- They’ve been _ignoring_ me-“ He bit out, voice wobbling a bit. 

Techno looked uncertain, now, not sure how to handle someone crying. Shit, what had he managed to get himself into? Did he hug him? How the hell did comfort work- “Fuck- Okay, listen, here, just. Can I touch you? Is that okay?” He muttered, awkwardly hovering his hands over Sapnap’s shoulders.

Only giving the slightest of confused looks up at Techno, then just letting out a shuddering sigh, Sapnap nodded barely. Awkwardly, not quite sure how to go about this, Techno just lay his hands gently on Sapnap’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Draping his cape over the smaller man a bit. 

Stiffening slightly when Sapnap gripped the front of his shirt and pressed his face into his chest, Techno just stood there and carefully patted the others’ back lightly. Once more questioning what the hell he’d gotten into. He didn’t mind Sapnap being close to him, he just- Was generally awkward when it came to comforting someone else. 

“C’mon, let’s. Let me take you to talk to Dream and George. Those two idiots have something they need to tell you. If they don’t, I’ll whap them in the back of the head for you and try to help if I can.” This drew a slightly watery chuckle from Sapnap, who stepped back and roughly scrubbed the back of his arm across his face before standing up straight again.

Lightly wrapping a hand easily around Sapnap’s whole upper arm, Techno began walking. Leading the other along behind him, mostly in silence until Sapnap piped up. “This feels vaguely like a kidnapping. Should I be worried?” There we go, that’s the usual Sapnap.

Snorting slightly, Techno glanced down at him and gave a sharp grin. “I dunno, should you be?” He questioned, making Sapnap chuckle nervously for a moment. Letting him squirm just a few more moments before speaking up again, Techno huffed out a laugh. “Nah, I’m just… Well. S’pose it is kidnapping in a way. Consensual kidnapping, you agreed to follow me.”

Pausing before shrugging and nodding, Sapnap just kept up the pace along behind Techno. Nerves were swarming and fluttering in his chest at the thought of actually confronting Dream and George, but Techno’s odd sense of humor was more comforting than he thought it would be. He could see why Dream and George fell for him. It would be easy to fall for him…

Sapnap paused slightly, then shook his head. No time to unpack that thought right now. Not when the house he knew was the one that Dream, George, and Techno lived in was coming into view now. Nerves just returning tenfold, churning in his stomach. He unconsciously tucked closer to the large figure of Techno, under the folds of that large cape.

When at the door, Techno didn’t even bother knocking. Just swung it open and marching into the living room. Where George and Dream immediately sat up and turned to look at him and Sapnap. One standing tall and glaring at them both, the other still lightly gripping onto the fabric of the other’s cape. 

“So. Uh- Dream. George. Hi.” Sapnap got out, giving a shaky grin. “I- Fuck.” Letting go of Techno’s cape and stepping forward, the shaky grin slipped away into a grimace. “I have kinda been feeling left out here, lately. Both of you have been just- Ignoring me or leaving right away as soon as I get near either of you.” Dragging his hands down his face and tapping his foot on the ground a few times, trying to rein in his temper for a moment. Not wanting to get mad-

“It kind of really fuckin hurts to have not just one, but both of my best friends ignoring me like that. Y’know?” Swinging a hand to motion to Techno, who just stares at the hand with a slightly raised eyebrow. “It feels like as soon as you both got with him, both of you just didn’t have time for lil’ ol’ me!” He ground out; brows furrowed. “But it’s _him_ who came to me to try and help. Not either of you. So, really, I can’t be mad at him.”

Dream was the one to speak up first, again. Raising to his feet and padding over to stand in front of Sapnap. Flinching away from the glare aimed up at him slightly. “Sap… You have every right to be mad at George and me. We really hadn’t taken into consideration how you may be feeling.” 

Sighing and running his hand through his own hair, Dream rocked back on his heels slightly. “Just- God this wasn’t as hard as it was with Tech…” He muttered under his breath, cutting his gaze to the side for a moment before looking back down at Sapnap and reaching a hand up to rest on his shoulder. “George and I care about you a _lot_ , Sap. More than you know- And that’s why we’re both idiots.”

Sapnap raised his eyebrows at this, crossing his arms over his chest. “Y’all are idiots because you care about me?” He bit out, temper flaring. Techno, on the sidelines, could only slowly lower his face into his hand at the stupidity of his usually smooth-talking boyfriend. 

Backpedaling quickly, Dream held his hands up in front of him and waved them slightly before he stumbled when George pushed him aside. “What the big idiot is _trying_ to say is that we. Kind of also care about you in more than a friendly way. We really realized after we’d settled things with Techno, and we just- Didn’t want to scare you off.”

Blinking, dumbfounded, Sapnap looked between George and Dream a few times. Rendered speechless for a moment. So, George pushed onwards, hands gripped in front of him nervously. “Obviously, you don’t have to reciprocate the feelings because we’d never push you into something you’d not want because you mean so much to Dream and I-“ He rambled on, wringing his hands slightly. A slight hitch in his voice.

Stepping forwards, Techno lay a hand soothingly on George’s shoulder. Dream composed himself well enough to also rest a light hand on George’s back. Sapnap still looked stunned, gaze darting between the three of them. “So- You… You were ignoring me because you two _like_ me…? Both of you-?” He questioned, almost feeling dizzy at the implications presented.

George and Dream both nodded slightly in answer to the question. Taking a step back and raising a hand to his forehead in a daze, Sapnap looked like he was still processing that. Holding a finger up in a motion to give him a few moments. Techno looked down at him, then decided to usher him towards a chair. Shooing him along then pressing at his shoulders to get him to sit down heavily. 

Once he was sat down, Dream and George hovered worriedly nearby. Not wanting to overwhelm Sapnap more than it seemed they already had. Several awkward minutes passed before Sapnap spoke up, voice wavering slightly. “Y’all are a pair of fuckin idiots but I still love the both of you-“ He got out, looking up at them. Dream and George both heaved out a sigh of relief and hurried to kneel down and wrap Sapnap in a tight hug. 

Techno chuckled to himself at the scene, before letting out a surprised noise when Sapnap reached out to grab his cape and tug slightly. Peeking over Dream’s shoulder up at him, a curious light in those eyes. 

Blinking slowly, he stepped forward to be near the group and was promptly yanked into the hug as well. Techno had forgotten that Sapnap definitely was stronger than he looked- He’d managed to pull him in with practically no effort. 

Looked like there was no point in resisting, so he huffed out an amused noise and wrapped his arms around all three of them. Resting his chin on top of George’s head and rustling Dream’s hair with one hand and pulled Sapnap’s headband down over his eyes with the other hand. “All three of ya are idiots, and somehow I was the one with any sense.” The line was delivered in a monotone voice, but amusement was layered under it. 

They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a moment, before Sapnap broke the silence by piping up. “Does that mean I can ask for smooches?” He questioned smugly; his grin wide as he looked up at them from where he’d slightly pushed his headband back up.

Dream wheezed out a laugh at that, leaning to thump his head lightly against Sapnap’s shoulder. George could only chuckle before leaning and planting a light kiss to the corner of Sapnap’s lips. Catching him off guard and setting him ablaze. Dream followed right after as soon as he stopped laughing so hard it sounded like he was deflating. Also pressing a kiss to the other corner of Sapnap’s lips.

Techno could only chuckle at the antics before glancing to meet Sapnap’s gaze. Raising his eyebrows when he found the youngest of them looking up at him expectantly. The warmth that usually only settled in his chest when he was around Dream and George also decided apparently the same should happen around Sapnap. Fuck.

Obviously, Sapnap hadn’t actually expected anything out of the look, judging by the surprised noise when Techno planted a kiss that was more than just on the corner of his lips. Techno thought that, perhaps, he could get used to that flustered noise as well.

Leaning back, all three of them untangled from around the chair Sapnap was huddled in. Dream was the one to speak up first. “Okay! We’re going to have to make up for all the time we’ve not spent with you.”

“We _also_ have to make up for all the times we’ve wanted to touch you but didn’t know if it was okay,” George added, smiling slightly. Going to sit himself down on the couch that was much more suited for multiple people to share space on.

Dream followed suit, plopping down next to George, and patting his lap. Sapnap blushed such a pretty shade, Techno admitted to himself. Moving to sit on the other side of George. After only a moment, Sapnap went and sprawled himself over all three of them. Wanting to be in contact with each one of the three. “Does… Does that mean I’m y’all’s boyfriend now?” He asked in a surprisingly soft tone, looking up and between Dream, George, and Techno. Expression almost bashful. It was cute.

Dream gave a grin and after getting a confirming noise from his other two boyfriends, nodded in confirmation. “As long as you’d want to be.” He muttered warmly, reaching to lightly brush his knuckles over Sapnap’s cheek. George also leaned to plant a kiss on the top of his head. Techno just hummed quietly to himself, glad that this could get worked out.

Then surprise flared in his chest once more when Sapnap wormed around and planted himself firmly in his lap. “I have you to thank, especially, for helping us idiots out.” Blinking slowly and tilting his head, Techno just gave a lazy grin and shrugged one shoulder. 

Puffing his cheeks out, Sapnap pressed both hands to Techno’s cheeks and made a questioning noise. “It okay if I kiss you, too…?” He asked, hesitantly, afraid to cross any boundaries. Huffing a quiet sigh through his nose, Techno’s grin widened slightly.

“Considerin’ the fact that I kissed you earlier, I don’t think another kiss would kill me,” Techno muttered, amused. Scrunching his nose and lightly pinching one of Techno’s cheeks, Sapnap stuck his tongue out slightly.

“Okay, smartass, maybe I won’t kiss you-“ He said, jokingly. Ignoring the amused quiet laugh from Dream. George lightly poked him in the side, though, and after that, Sapnap did lean to hesitantly press a chaste and curious kiss to Techno’s lips. Another person to find out how those tusks felt pressed into lips while kissing. 

After pulling away, Techno smiled lazily and patted Sapnap’s thigh lightly. Ignoring the flush that crept down the youngest’s neck at the touch. Shaking that off, he twisted around to place his hands lightly on George’s face now. Leaning to press a soft kiss to his lips, too. Eyes squinted closed when George moved to run his fingers through soft black hair. 

Lastly, but certainly not least, Dream gently pulled Sapnap away from George to kiss him as well. Swallowing the quiet little needy whine that Sapnap let out. “You’re our boyfriend, and we’re your boyfriends too.” Dream muttered, smiling brightly as the sun. 

Sapnap couldn’t help but smile back, basking in the affection. Glad to not be alone anymore. It was Techno who broke the mood, muttering a quiet, “we’re going to need a bigger bed,” sending all of them into light-hearted laughter. Dispelling any and all lingering tension with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading! As always, I love hearing what people think in the comments ^^


End file.
